Just one more time
by Kimie Schiffer
Summary: Havia prometido que amaria a mesma pessoa cinco vezes. Mas neste ano iria descobrir, que prometera para pessoa errada. E logo chegara o dia de sua partida. Só mais uma vez desejava olhá-lo nos olhos e, mesmo sem dizer, deixar claro o quanto o amava.
1. Vizinhos

_Bleach não me pertence._

_Mas Ulquiorra **SIM.** (L) -q_

* * *

Aquele barulho a incomodava, ela virava de um lado para o outro na cama, enrolando-se mais ainda entre os lençóis. Pegou o travesseiro e colocou sobre a cabeça, numa tentativa vã de abafar o barulho. Enfim, desistiu e sentou na cama. Olhou para o lado e viu que o que a atormentava era o despertador que já marcava 06h30min.

- Vou me atrasar! – Falou para si mesma, levantando-se da cama apressada e desesperadamente. Havia dormido tarde na noite anterior, preocupada com o sumiço de seus amigos. Ia fazer uma semana que não conversava com Kurosaki ou Kuchiki. – Kurosaki-kun... – Sussurrou, preocupada, enquanto secava-se depois de um banho rápido. Vestiu o uniforme, escovou os dentes e desceu as escadas às pressas. Pegou a mochila que estava sobre o sofá e correu até a porta, trancando-a ao sair.

Olhou para a casa vizinha, onde vários homens retiravam móveis do grande caminhão de mudanças. A casa estava sendo vendida a menos de uma semana, não esperava ter novos vizinhos assim tão cedo. Conhecê-los-ia mais tarde, agora precisava correr. E foi o que fez, correu o mais rápido possível para chegar logo a sala, sabia que chegaria atrasada de qualquer jeito, mas era melhor tentar não chegar tão tarde. Abriu a porta da sala, ofegante. Agachou-se, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos, pegando ar e forças para falar.

- Orihime, começando o ano atrasada.

- Desculpa, Professor... – Levantou-se meio desajeitada e sorriu timidamente. Sorriso que desapareceu ao ver os orbes verdes de um dos alunos novos lhe encarando, não conseguiu sustentar o olhar, passou a olhar os outros alunos e percebeu que todos estavam presentes._ "Kurosaki-kun, Tatsuki-chan, Kuchiki-chan... Todos estão aqui."_ Pensou e sorriu ao ver que ficariam na mesma sala mais uma vez.

- Sente-se, Orihime. – O professor ordenou e ela obedeceu, sentando-se atrás de Rukia, onde tinha mais cadeiras vagas. – Como estava dizendo, temos apenas três alunos novos esse ano. – Só quando ele disse que Inoue percebeu os outros dois ao lado do moreno que já não a encarava mais. – Por isso eles iram se apresentar aqui na frente. Prestem atenção.

- Olá. - A única menina do trio começara. Seus cabelos eram longos e esverdeados, seios ainda maiores do que os da ruiva, e um sorriso no rosto que estava meio corado e, Inoue não pode deixar de perceber, ela não tirava os olhos de Ichigo. – Meu nome é Nelliel Tu O'dershwank. Este é o Grimmjow... – Ela explicava, apontando para o lado direito onde estava o garoto alto, com os cabelos azulados e mesmo com o uniforme da escola podia reparar o quão musculoso ele era, deu um passo para frente com uma expressão de 'poucos amigos', aparentemente devia ser bem briguento. – E esse é o meu irmão, Ulquiorra. – Agora apontava para o lado esquerdo onde se encontrava um jovem apenas um pouco mais alto que ela, cabelos negros e olhos verdes assim como os dela, e com uma pele mais pálida que o normal, deu um passo para frente, sem mudar sua expressão indiferente. – Nos mudamos para Karakura há pouquíssimo tempo e não sabemos até quando iremos continuar aqui. Espero que gostem da gente. – Ela deu fim a sua apresentação, se inclinando para frente em forma de Ojigi¹.

- Obrigada pela a apresentação, Nelliel. Espero que se dêem bem na escola. Podem sentar. – Ele disse, a garota se levantou e foi à procura de uma cadeira vaga para sentar. Seguida dos outros dois alunos novos. Ela sentou-se ao meu lado, não por eu estar ali, mas para sentar atrás de Ichigo.

- Itsugo! – Ela disse alegremente, apoiando-se sobre a mesa e agarrando o pescoço dele.

- Nell, me solte. – Ichigo disse, tirando os braços dela de seu pescoço.

- Mas... – Ela murmurou tristemente, mas o soltou. Com um enorme bico, encostou-se na cadeira e colocou as mãos sobre as pernas, emburrada como uma criança. Na hora do recreio, ao sinal bater, todos se levantaram e o silêncio acabou. Todos conversavam, animados por ser o primeiro dia de aula depois das férias.

- Inoue! – Rukia cumprimentava a amiga – Tudo bem? Estava com saudades.

- Kuchiki-san... Fiquei preocupada... Você sumiu... – Ela disse em resposta, com um leve rubor no rosto.

- Gomenasai, Inoue. Eu fui... – Ela foi interrompida pelo grito de Nelliel que ecoou pela sala.

- Itsugo! – Nelliel gritou dessa vez, pulando sobre o garoto.

- Nell, já disse para parar com essas coisas. – Ele disse, sem tirar as mãos do bolso.

- Como você é rabugento, Itsugo! – Ela disse, cruzando os braços com um bico maior ainda.

- Rabugento? – Uma veia saltou na testa dele, irritado como sempre. Fechou os olhos e ao abrir, olhou para Inoue que estava a poucos passos a sua frente. Estavam em uma roda de amigos. – Inoue, Ishida, Sado... Ulquiorra e Nell são meus primos... Grimmjow é um antigo amigo. – E todos ficaram conversando. Grimmjow quase arrumou briga com um garoto da outra turma, mas foi impedido. Nell não largava Ichigo de jeito nenhum, o que deixou Rukia e Inoue com um ciúme o qual preferiram não expressar. Ulquiorra não disse nada, definitivamente, nada. Nas ultimas aulas nada interessante aconteceu, exceto a forma que Nell passou a tratar Inoue. Como se fossem amigas há bastante tempo. Na hora da saída todos se reuniram novamente e se despediram. Ichigo e Rukia foram para um lado, Sado e Ishida tinham um trabalho para fazer na biblioteca da escola ainda, e Inoue ia para o outro lado.

- Inoue-chan! – Nell gritou, enquanto corria em direção à nova amiga.

- Ah... Nell-chan. – Ela sorriu ao ver a outra se aproximando e parando um pouco a sua frente. – O que houve?

- Vamos para casa todos juntos? Nos moramos para esse lado também. – Ela disse e sorriu.

- Uh, claro. – Eu lhe retribui o sorriso e foram andando, seguidas de Ulquiorra que estava sempre com as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans e Grimmjow, que não descruzava os braços por nada.

- Inoue-chan conhece Itsugo há bastante tempo, né? – Ela perguntou, provavelmente, tentando puxar assunto.

- Uhum. – A ruiva respondeu, levemente corada. – Vocês são primos dele, certo? – Perguntou, adicionando Ulquiorra à conversa.

- Sim, sim. Né, Ulqui-kun?

- É. – Foi a primeira vez que ele disse algo. Quase nada, porém alguma coisa.

- Chegamos! – Nell disse animada depois de um tempo de conversa e caminhada. Parando em frente a uma casa grande de dois andares. Uma casa branca bem grande que parecia confortável e espaçosa. Muitas janelas grandes e bem posicionadas. Uma porta de vidro no segundo andar levava a uma varanda, provavelmente, deveria ser o quarto de um deles.

- Vocês moram ai? – Perguntou, surpresa.

- Sim, por quê? – Quem perguntou foi Grimmjow.

- Eu... Moro ali. Somos vizinhos. – Ela apontou para a casa ao lado direito. Também com dois andares, mas um pouco menos luxuosa e mais comum. Poucas janelas bem distribuídas ao redor da casa, algumas na mesma direção que à casa ao lado.

- Ahhh! Inoue-chan é nossa vizinha! Podemos ir para escola juntas amanhã, Inoue-chan? – Nell perguntou animada.

- C-Claro, Nell-chan. – Inoue sorriu encabulada enquanto Nell segurava-lhe uma mão. – Podem ir até minha casa mais tarde, se quiserem.

- Jura? Então, até mais! – Soltou-lhe a mão e abriu mais ainda o sorriso. Os três entraram na casa e fecharam a porta em seguida. Inoue fez o mesmo. Tirou os sapatos, colocando os no canto ao lado da porta, jogou a mochila no sofá como de costume, subiu as escadas e abriu uma das portas do corredor, entrando no banheiro. Tirou o uniforme, ligou o chuveiro e entrou embaixo da água. Depois de lavar todo o corpo e passar shampoo, condicionador e todos outros cremes de cabelo que usava todos os dias, desligou o chuveiro. Secou-se e enrolou-se em uma toalha, pegando outra para secar o cabelo. Foi para o quarto, bagunçando-o e secando-o, largando a toalha emcima da cadeira do computador. Colocou uma blusa regata e um pequeno e confortável short verde. Estava nevando lá fora, mas dentro de casa estava fresco o suficiente para não sentir frio mesmo usando short. Penteou o cabelo, descendo as escadas, em seguida. Foi até a cozinha. Abriu a geladeira e ficou analisando o que tinha ali, pensando em algo para comer. Pegava algumas batatas para assar e comer com manteiga, mas preferiu deixar para o jantar. Pegou um grande pedaço de queijo que estava em um prato, e um pote de manteiga e fechou a geladeira, colocando-os sobre a mesa e pegando outro prato. Foi até a mesa ao lado, pegou um pão e voltou até a outra, cortou o pão passando manteiga em seguida e botou alguns pedaços de queijo dentro. Guardou tudo o que sobrou, pegou o prato com o sanduíche e foi até a sala. Pegou o controle da televisão, sentando no sofá, e a ligou em seguida. Trocou os canais até chegar a um onde passava um programa de comédia, ria com si mesma enquanto comia o sanduíche. Depois de terminar de comer, colocou o prato no chão e deitou no sofá ainda assistindo programa.

Toc Toc, o barulho de uma mão fechada em punho batendo sobre a porta. Toc toc, mais uma vez, agora mais forte.

- Inoue! – Uma voz lhe chamava. Deram quase um soco na porta. – Inoue, abra a porta!

- Não deve estar ai. – Outra voz disse, mas um pouco mais baixo. – Vamos embora.

- Para ouvir a Nell reclamar a noite toda? Claro que não. – Ele disse em tom normal. – Inoue! Abra logo! – Ele gritou agora, nervoso, e fez com que Inoue acordasse no susto e sentasse no sofá. Toc toc. Ela desligou a televisão, correu e abriu a porta. Grimmjow usava uma calça preta e um casaco, também preto, aberto deixando sua barriga sarada à mostra, mantinha seus braços cruzados. Ulquiorra usava uma calça jeans escura e uma blusa regata branca, com um grande casaco preto.

- Gomenasai... Eu estava... Dormindo. – Explicou, envergonhada. Grimmjow soltou os braços ao olhá-la de cima a baixo, parando o olhar, durante alguns segundos, sobre suas pernas nuas e voltou a olhar seu rosto agora corado.

- Não tem problema algum. – Ele disse, com um sorriso de canto. Ulquiorra pareceu não gostar muito dos olhares e sorrisos que Grimmjow lançava.

- Nell pediu para nos virmos chamar você para o jantar. - Disse, cortando o assunto e fazendo Inoue olhá-lo.

- Eu... – Ela pensava em uma forma de lhes explicar que ainda tinha que se arrumar e não queria incomodar e todas aquelas coisas. Colocou uma mão em frente ao peito e outro indo a encontro da boca, estava prestes a falar quando foi interrompida.

- Se troque e venha logo, mulher. – Ulquiorra disse. – Vamos esperar você aqui.

- Vocês podem ir, se qui...

- Nell pediu. – Grimmjow explicou.

- Ahh... Então esperem aqui dentro. Abriu mais a porta e se afastou, dando passagem para os dois. Entraram e ela os guiou até a sala, onde os dois sentaram-se no sofá e ela subiu as escadas indo se arrumar no quarto. Tirou aquela roupa e botou uma meia 7/8 preta, uma blusa branca de gola alta por baixo de um casaco preto fechado, com enfeites de vários botões pratas na frente, que ficava sobre uma parte da saia em camadas preta que havia colocado e por fim, uma bota também preta. Penteou rapidamente o cabelo, puxando uma pequena parte de cada lado e prendendo-as juntas atrás. Deixando uma parte de trás do cabelo e a franja, de lado, soltas. Desceu as escadas, esperando que eles não reclamassem da demora. Eles assistiam a TV, e Ulquiorra percebera quando ela descia as escadas e a olhava durante todo seu percurso até parar em frente ao sofá.

- Vamos? – Perguntou, e só então Grimmjow a olhou. Ambos levantaram e os três saíram. Depois de poucos passos já estavam dentro da sala da outra casa. A sala, visivelmente, mais espaçosa. Cada detalhe delicadamente organizado. Um vaso de flores brancas sobre a pequena mesa de centro entre a grande televisão de plasma e o sofá branco de três lugares com duas poltronas, também brancas, bem posicionadas a cada lado. Uma grande mesa de madeira com o centro de vidro, com um pano de renda e mais um vaso de flores brancas sobre ela, envolta de duas cadeiras a cada lado e uma a cada ponta. O chão de madeira brilhante e bem encerado, os quadros pendurados nas paredes de cores mais vivas. Uma estante de livros no canto, um pouco distante da TV. E a linda visão que se tinha do jardim, coberto de neve, através das grandes janelas de vidro. Inacreditável como eles conseguiram arrumar tudo em um único dia. Os três tiraram os sapatos e deram mais um passo antes da outra dona da casa chegar.

- Inoue-chan! – Nell gritou, como sempre fazia, saindo de uma porta, que provavelmente levava a cozinha, com um delicado vestido verde, por baixo do avental de cozinha branco com detalhes de flores verdes. – Que bom que você veio!

- Nell-chan... Obrigada pelo convite. – Inoue disse, timidamente, enquanto Nell a abraçava.

- Você é a nossa primeira convidada! – Ela disse mais alegre ainda. Colocou a mão sobre a boca para tapá-la parcialmente, falando apenas para Inoue, porém sem diminuir o tom. – Não deixe que esses dois te desanimem.

- É mais fácil você desanimá-la. Sua alegria vale por todos nós. – Ulquiorra murmurou, sendo seguido de uma risada vinda de Grimmjow. Ambos colocaram os casacos sobre um cabideiro de madeira que estava ao lado da porta, e seguiram para sentar nos sofás.

- Inoue-chan, não quer tirar o casaco também? O aquecedor está ligado. – Ela explicou sorrindo. A ruiva tirou o casaco, enquanto observava Grimmjow ligar a TV e jogar-se no sofá de três lugares com os pés, com meias, para o alto e o moreno pegar um livro na estante e sentar-se à grande mesa.

- O-Obrigada, Nell-chan. – Voltara a olhar para ela e sorria. Nell pendurou o casaco dela junto aos outros.

- Vou terminar de preparar o jantar... Sinta-se a vontade. – Continuava sorrindo e seguia para a cozinha. Inoue foi atrás.

- Ne, Nell-chan... Eu posso ajudar você com o jantar? Ou só... Ver? - Perguntou. Nelliel apenas a olhou, sorriu e afirmou com a cabeça, voltando a preparar a comida que Inoue já conseguia sentir o cheiro gostoso. A menina sentou em uma cadeira em frente à outra grande mesa que havia ali e ficou brincando com os dedos. Nell botou um pequeno copo com Ban-chá, ou como conhecido, chá verde em frente à Inoue, que agradeceu em silêncio lhe lançando um sorriso e bebendo um pouco, em seguida. Voltou a fazer o jantar.

- Eles são boas pessoas. – Nell disse, quebrando o silêncio que havia se instalado ali por alguns minutos. Colocou um pouco do molho, que estava na colher de pau, na palma da mão e levou até a boca para prová-lo.

- Uh? – A ruiva perguntou confusa, olhando para ela com os olhos pouco arregalados. Suas mãos ainda aquecendo-se envolta do quente copo de chá.

- Eles são boas pessoas, Inoue-chan. – Ela repetiu. Olhou para ela e lançou mais um daqueles sorrisos confortadores. – Podem parecer rabugentos e briguentos, mas no fundo são ótimas pessoas. – Ela continuou, deixando a outra, que ainda bebia o chá, sem palavras. – O jantar está pronto, pode me ajudar a arrumar a mesa, Inoue-chan?

- Ahh... Claro. – Levantou-se da cadeira e foi ajudar a nova amiga. Colocou algumas porções de _okazus²_ separados em diversos pratinhos e potes sobre uma bandeja e andava até a sala quando, ao passar pela porta, quase bateu contra Ulquiorra.

- Eu levo pra você. – Ele disse, pegando a bandeja de sua mão. Seus dedos quentes se tocaram por alguns segundos, mas o suficiente para fazê-la corar violentamente.

- O-Obrigada... Ulquiorra-san... – Colocou as mãos nas barras da saia apertando-as e inclinou-se um pouco para frente em forma de agradecimento.

- Ta... – Disse apenas e virou-se em direção à sala. A jovem voltou para a cozinha e pegou o grande pote de arroz cozido sem tempero, o _Gohan_³. Depois de um tempo a mesa estava pronta. Inoue sentara ao lado de Nell e em frente à Ulquiorra que se sentava ao lado de Grimmjow.

- Itadakimass... – Todos disseram em uníssono e começaram a comer. Nell sempre tentava puxar assunto e animar a todos, Grimmjow só retrucava irritado, o que acabava sendo engraçado e Ulquiorra se limitava a responder o que lhe era perguntado. Depois de algum tempo, todos estavam satisfeitos. Grimmjow subiu para o quarto, para fazer sabe lá deus o que, enquanto Ulquiorra sentava no sofá e pegava o livro para continuar a ler. Inoue foi ajudar Nell a lavar a louça enquanto conversavam.

- Eu abro... – Ulquiorra disse após a campainha tocar.

- Obrigada, Ulqui-kun. – Nell agradeceu e voltou a lavar a louça.

- Nell-chan... – Inoue a chamou, enquanto secava um prato. - Porque você disse aquilo àquela hora? Digo... Sobre eles serem boas pessoas.

- Pra que você não acabasse pensando que eles não gostam de você. E para que entendesse que esse é apenas o jeito deles.

- Ahh... Eu...

- Mulher. – Ulquiorra a chamou, interrompendo sua fala. – Tem alguém lá fora querendo...

- Inoue-chan! Te encontrei – A loira pulava atrás de Ulquiorra.

- M-Matsumoto-chan! O que está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou. Matsumoto Rangiku, a irmã mais velha de Inoue, filha do primeiro casamento de seus pais. E mesmo assim, não deixavam de ser parecidas. Os cabelos longos e praticamente da mesma cor e os fartos seios. Ela usava uma blusa rosa com um grande decote em V, um short jeans curto e um cinto preto com detalhes pratas. E uma sandália de salto preta.

- Você não recebeu minha carta, Inoue Nee-chan? – Ela perguntou, com um olhar de 'cão sem dono' implorando por piedade.

- Que carta, Matsumoto-chan?

- Eu vou vir morar com você. – Ela abriu um sorriso e fez um 'tsu' com as mãos.

- Quem é essa? – Grimmjow perguntava, com mais um de seus sorrisos maliciosos e incontáveis cenas impróprias passando pela sua mente.

- Matsumoto Rangiku. Sua nova vizinha. – Ela virou para ele, sorrindo abertamente.

- Nell-chan vai ter mais uma vizinha? – A garota perguntava animada, segurando as mãos de Matsumoto, com os olhos brilhando.

- Mulher, faça sua irmã parar de gritar no meu ouvido. - Ulquiorra implorou, incomodado com todo aquele Escarcéu que Matsumoto fazia.

* * *

_Mochi Mochi *-* -QN_

_Primeira fic UlquiHime 3' O 2° capitulo é melhor que o primeiro . _

_Por favor, mandem Review. *-*  
_

_Se alguem ler e gostar, eu continuo escrevendo e postando. .  
_

_Arigatou domo (L)' _

* * *

**¹ **- Ato de se inclinar para frente, forma mais comum de cumprimento no Japão. Reverência oriental.

**²** - "Okazu" são pratos de verduras, peixes e outros, temperados com "Shoyu" ou "Misso" que são condimentos à base de soja fermentada. São acompanhamentos.

**³**- Prato principal da refeição japonesa.

_Minna _– Povo, pessoal.

_Nee-chan_ – Irmã.

_Tsu_ – Um 2 formados com os dedos. (Tipo 'paz e amor' -Q)


	2. Vício

**N/A:**

_Sei que o primeiro capitulo ficou bem... Entediante. E nada a ver com UlquiHime. Mas espero que alguém esteja lendo e gostando. Este capitulo é BEEEEM maior. E também espero que quem lê... Poste um review ç.ç' Kissus ;* _

**Boa leitura**

* * *

- Já vi que esse é mais rabugento que o Kurosaki. – Matsumoto murmurou para a irmã mais nova.

- Matsumoto-chan! – Inoue a repreendeu. – Nell-chan... Vou indo para casa.

- Mas está tão cedo... Pelo menos vamos para escola juntas amanhã, certo?

- Claro... Até amanhã, Grimmjow-san... Ulquiorra-san... – Se despediu, os outros limitaram-se a uma afirmação com a cabeça, e saiu com a irmã, indo para casa ao lado.

- Nee-chan... Eu não recebi carta alguma.

- Jura? Mas eu lembro ter mandado.

- Será que...? – Inoue tentava se lembrar do que acontecera há dois dias.

"_Pegou as cartas que estavam dentro da caixa de correio e foi em direção à porta._

_- Até mais, Tatsuki-chan! – Se despediu da amiga, entrando em casa. Jogou a mochila sobre o sofá e as cartas sobre a estante._

_Um pouco depois, indo para cozinha e passando pela sala, percebe ter deixado a janela aberta e algumas das cartas acabaram voando por ali graças ao vento vindo de fora. Pegou as que encontrou, colocando-as no mesmo lugar e fechou a janela. Deixaria para lê-las mais tarde."_

- Impossível você não se lembrar dela, Nee-chan! – Matsumoto dizia, enquanto Inoue abria a porta. Entraram na casa e a ruiva foi direto até a estante à procura das cartas, seguida pela irmã. – Aqui, essa! – Ela disse, pegando da mão da irmã um envelope rosa choque que ainda tinha o cheiro de seu forte perfume francês. Realmente parecia um absurdo Inoue esquecer daquilo.

- Ahh... Desculpe... Eu esqueci de ler as cartas. – Explicou, com uma leve risada sem jeito.

- Não tem problema. Leia. – A loira disse, com os olhos brilhantes, entregando a carta já sem o envelope para a irmã.

"_Inoue-nee-chan! Tudo bem? Faz um tempo que não nos falamos, né? Espero que essa carta chegue a tempo. Hitsugaya-taichou e Hinamori-chan viajaram... Então estou sozinha e está um tédio aqui. Também espero que não se importe de eu passar uns dias na sua casa. Nada melhor do que férias com a irmã mais nova! Estou morrendo de saudades de você. Aqui é ótimo, mas as comidas não se comparam sua, nee-chan! Bom, te conto o resto quando chegar ai. _

_Beijos da sua irmã que te adora muito, _

_Matsumoto."_

Inoue terminou de ler e olhou para Matsumoto, que a fitava, novamente, com aquele olhar de 'cão sem dono' e com os olhinhos brilhantes. Pouco cruel a forma que ela usa de todos os argumentos possíveis para conseguir o que queria, o que não era difícil pelo 'coração mole' da irmã.

- Não tem problemas você ficar aqui, Nee-chan... – Ela sorriu, gentilmente.

- Só você me entende. – Um sorriso se alargou nos lábios e o brilho nos olhos aumentou, correndo para abraçar a irmã. – E você não me contou que tinha vizinhos tão lindos.

- Matsumoto-chan! – Ela a repreendeu novamente ao ver o sorriso malicioso da outra.

- Vamos subir, tenho muitas coisas para te contar!

- Mas... Eu tenho aula amanhã cedo e...

- Eu não quero saber, venha! – Exclamou, puxando-a e subindo as escadas.

Desde a chegada de Matsumoto, Inoue não conseguia dormir muitas vezes já que a irmã sempre encontrava assunto para conversar durante a madrugada inteira.

* * *

_Duas semanas depois._

Estava amanhecendo e essa foi mais uma das noites de quartas-feiras não dormidas. O despertador tocou e ela correu para se arrumar e um pouco depois, quando só faltava calçar o sapato, a campainha tocou. Calçou-se rapidamente e desceu as escadas, já podendo ouvir as reclamações de Grimmjow do lado de fora.

- Desculpem a demora. – Disse, abrindo a porta enquanto colocava a mochila nas costas.

- Não tem problema, Inoue-chan.

- Sua irmã não vai com a gente? – Grimmjow perguntou, olhando para Matsumoto que estava um pouco atrás de Inoue.

- Tenho coisas a fazer, querido. – Ela mesma respondeu, retribuindo os sorrisos maliciosos de Grimmjow. Não precisava de muito esforço para perceber que eles tinham alguma coisa. Matsumoto não estudava mais, mas sempre os acompanhava até a escola.

- Vamos logo, mulher. Não quero me atrasar. – Ulquiorra disse, dando às costas e andando.

- Até mais, Nee-chan. – Inoue disse, fechando a porta e saindo de casa com os três amigos. Deixando Matsumoto sozinha em casa.

As primeiras aulas passaram rapidamente e logo tocou o sinal para o recreio.

- ICHIGOOOOO! – Keigo gritava, todo animado vindo em direção ao grupo. Melhor dizendo, em direção a Ichigo, levando um chute em seguida.

- Que foi?

- Ei, pessoal. Vou dar uma festa esse final de semana! Espero que todos vocês possam ir. – Ele dizia, com os olhos brilhantes, enquanto entregava um convite para cada um. E esse foi o assunto até o ultimo tempo. Inoue sequer se deu o trabalho de prestar atenção, mesmo que também tivesse sido convidada. Estava concentrada copiando, do caderno de Ichigo, a matéria que não havia terminado de copiar na semana passada.

- Todos já foram embora, mulher. – Ele disse, fazendo Inoue olhá-lo e perceber que eram os únicos ainda na sala.

- Ulquiorra-san... Ahh, desculpa. Eu estava terminando de copiar e...

- Vamos.

- Onde está Nell-chan e Grimmjow-san? – Não o olhava, apenas guardava o caderno e o estojo na mochila. Colocou a mochila nas costas e pegou o caderno de Ichigo, colocando-o em frente ao corpo e abraçando-o.

- Nell decidiu comprar um vestido novo para festa do final de semana. – Explicou, virando-se e andando.

- Grimmjow-san não teve opção, certo? – Perguntou, já o seguindo. Ele limitou-se a afirmar com a cabeça. Andaram em silêncio até o grande portão da escola. – Eu preciso entregar o caderno do Kurosaki-kun. Você pode ir para... – Parou de falar ao ver que ele já estava andando em direção a casa de Ichigo. E só o seguiu em silêncio.

- Por que está me olhando? – Ulquiorra perguntou, sem olhá-la, ao perceber que ela o observava o tempo todo.

- Ah... Só queria saber por que esta fazendo isso. – Disse, desviando o olhar para o chão.

- Vou te esperar aqui, mulher. – Ele avisou, fazendo Inoue olhá-lo novamente e ver que ele estava com o rosto virado para o outro lado e os olhos fechados. Não podia dizer o que ele queria com aquilo, apenas afirmou com a cabeça e voltou a andar. Assim que olhou para frente novamente seu corpo gelou, os lábios se separaram automaticamente e seus olhos arregalaram ao mesmo tempo em que o caderno que estava em seus braços caia no chão. Kuchiki Rukia e Kurosaki Ichigo. Estavam a alguns passos dali. Rukia contra uma parede, na qual Ichigo apoiava uma mão já que a outra entrelaçava uma das mãos da garota enquanto se beijavam. O barulho do caderno batendo contra o asfalto não deve ter sido o suficiente para interromper aquele momento. Inoue não sabia o que fazer. Não podia fazer escândalo, nunca teve e nunca teria nada com Kurosaki Ichigo. Não podia sair correndo e chorando, Ulquiorra estava bem atrás dela e ele não havia movido nem um passo. Provavelmente, ele sabia que iria acontecer, dava pra ver nos olhos dele que ele sabia o que Inoue sentia. E ela não podia sequer chorar, não podia demonstrar sua tristeza para eles. Então ele a salvou.

- Ei, Kurosaki. – O chamou, indo ao seu encontro. Ichigo parou de beijar Rukia e olhou para o garoto que se aproximava estendendo seu caderno de biologia em uma das mãos.

- Meu caderno de biologia não estava com a...

- Inoue-chan. – Rukia terminou a frase ao encarar a ruiva. Ela limitou-se a sorrir já que se abrisse a boca seria para chorar o máximo que podia.

- Vamos, mulher. – Ele disse ao passar por Inoue e continuar o caminho de volta para casa. Virou e voltou a segui-lo. Precisava sair logo dali.

- Obrigada. – Disse algum tempo depois, um pouco mais calma. Devia ser o dia de sorte dela, não era todo dia que ele faria aquilo. Muito menos iria esperá-la para irem juntos para casa. – Por tudo.

Ele permaneceu sem dizer nada durante todo o percurso e ela pareceu não se sentir tão incomodada com aquilo. Os pensamentos misturados ocupavam sua mente.

- Até mais.

- Uh? – Inoue parou de andar e olhou para ele que já estava abrindo o portão da casa. Perdida em seus pensamentos sequer percebeu que já estava há alguns passos de casa.

- O jantar. – A lembrou sobre o jantar que Nell fazia questão de convidá-la pelo menos uma vez na semana.

- Ah, Claro. Até mais. – Disse, lançando-lhe um gentil sorriso. Ele entrou na casa e ela continuou o curto caminho até a sua. Abriu a porta e tirou os sapatos, logo recebendo um aconchegante abraço da irmã. Queria chorar ali mesmo, nos braços da irmã mais velha, ao lembrar da imagem de Ichigo e Rukia se beijando_. "Já aconteceu uma vez e não quero perturbar Matsumoto-chan com os meus problemas." _Pensava.

- Inoue-chaaaan! Como foi a aula? Fui às compras a tarde!

- Foi ótima, Matsumoto-chan. Eu vou subir e trocar de roupas, está bem? Ah... Keigo-kun pediu para lhe dar isso. – Disse abrindo a mochila e tirando dela um dos convites para a festa do amigo de classe. Matsumoto apenas pegou o convite e não disse nada ao perceber o tom tristonho de Inoue. Voltou para sala enquanto a ruiva subia as escadas em direção ao quarto. Dessa vez colocou a mochila sobre a cadeira em frente ao computador que poucas vezes era ligado. Sentou na confortável cama, que ficava ao lado da grande janela e que ainda estava escondida pelas grossas cortinas. Trouxe as pernas mais próximas ao corpo, abraçando-as e abaixando a cabeça. E deixou que todas as lágrimas, que segurara até aquele momento, caíssem pelo seu rosto.

* * *

_Dois dias depois... _

- Aconteceu alguma coisa, Inoue-chan? Parece meio triste... Não esta animada com a festa do Asano-san? – Nell perguntava, no caminho de volta para casa. Era sexta-feira e a festa de Keigo seria a noite. Inoue ainda não havia recuperado todo o ânimo e nunca gostou muito de festas. Pelo menos era a desculpa que iria usar.

- Ah... Esta tudo bem, Nell-chan. – Respondeu. Já era de se esperar o 'show' que Nell faria se contasse que não iria à festa. Mesmo que qualquer um percebesse seu olhar mais triste que o normal, deixaria para avisá-los mais tarde. Olhou para Ulquiorra que estava um pouco atrás e ele a encarou de volta. Podia ver em seus olhos que ele sabia... Sabia que ela chorava e também sabia por queela chorava. Ela desviou o olhar e voltou a conversar com Nell.

Todos estavam na festa, exceto ela. Não tinha nenhuma motivação, nem ânimo para ir até lá. Abraçava uma almofada, encolhida sobre a espaçosa cama. Apoiou a testa sobre os joelhos e ficou assim durante um tempo. Estava triste, mas não tinha lágrimas para derramar. Não tinha motivos para isso.

- Matsumoto-chan vai demorar a voltar... Nell-chan também... – Falava consigo mesma, ainda com a cabeça baixo e os olhos fechados.

"_-Como assim Inoue-chan não vai? – Nell perguntou, incrédula ao ver que só Matsumoto estava arrumada para ir a festa. _

_- Não estou me sentindo muito bem, Nell-chan... E não gosto tanto de festas. _

_- Vamos, Nell-chan. Deixe-a. – Matsumoto disse, entendo a irmã. Puxou a outra para fora da casa indo em direção a festa. Lançou um sorriso para ela antes de fechar a porta – Até mais, Nee-chan. _

_- Até. – Respondeu apenas. E também percebeu que, além das duas, apenas Grimmjow estava indo."_

Saltou da cama, largando a almofada por alí. Parou em frente à janela e levantou uma pequena parte da cortina. Parte suficiente para enxergar Ulquiorra no quarto logo a sua frente, sentado em uma cadeira enquanto escrevia algo em um caderno. O quarto apagado, a única luz era do pequeno abajur sobre mesa. Ficou parada o observando durante um curto tempo, até que ele virasse o rosto e seus olhos se encontrassem por alguns segundos, antes de rapidamente largar a cortina e ela tapar seu rosto novamente. Fez isso, no mínimo, duas vezes. Seria melhor dormir, não é? Deitou na cama e abraçou a almofada novamente. E depois de alguns minutos virando-se na cama, levantou rapidamente ao ouvir o telefone tocar.

- Alô?

_- Vamos caminhar um pouco, mulher? _- A voz conhecida, do outro lado da linha, lhe convidava.

- Ulquiorra-san...? Caminhar? Mas não está chovendo? – Perguntou, apenas ganhando tempo para abrir a cortina e ver que ele não estava mais no quarto, nem sentado, onde deveria estar.

_- É. Dar uma volta pelo bairro. Todos foram para festa, estou entediado. _– Explicou, e sorriu de lado ao vê-la abrir a cortina da janela da frente e observar seu rosto corar novamente ao encontrá-lo em frente a sua casa. _- E veja, eu tenho um guarda-chuva. _– Ele disse e ela teria rido se não tivesse nervosa por ele estar a observando, então apenas abriu um sorriso. Desde quando ele passara a dizer coisas que a faziam rir? Desde quando ele arrumara senso de humor para algo daquele tipo?

- Eu... Só preciso... – Procurava as palavras, enquanto os olhos verdes a encaravam de longe.

_- Eu te espero. _– E desligou. Fechou o celular colocando, junto à mão, no bolso. E deu às costas, encostando-se no muro.

Tirou as roupas e colocou uma calça jeans qualquer, seguida de mais uma de suas blusas brancas e um casaco bege. Escolheu o primeiro sapato que acreditava ficar legal com aquela roupa, um preto e branco, com alguns detalhes dourados. Correu para o banheiro, soltou os cabelos e arrumou-os rapidamente. Sabe-se lá porque, escovou os dentes novamente. Desceu as escadas e ia em direção à porta, fechando-a em seguida. Só lembrou-se da chuva ao dar um passo para fora e sentir as gotas caindo sobre seu rosto.

- Venha. – Ele chamou. E ela obedeceu. Colocou o capuz do casaco e correu até lá, encolhida, abriu o pequeno portão, saiu e o fechou em seguida, juntando-se a ele embaixo do guarda-chuva preto. Abaixou o capuz e passou as mãos nos cabelos tentando secá-los, mas apenas espalhando água sobre ele todo. – Tudo bem?

- S-Sim... – Gaguejou ao olhá-lo novamente.

- Vamos. – Informou e ela só afirmou com a cabeça e o seguiu. Ele devia estar sobre efeito de drogas para estar fazendo isso, mas se preocuparia depois. Andavam pelas ruas vazias, sem ter muito que dizer. No começo, Inoue se sentia incomodada com o silêncio depois se acostumou em ouvir apenas seus passos, suas respirações, e as gotas da chuva caindo sobre o solo.

- Ne, Ulquiorra-san... – Ela chamou e ele apenas a olhou de lado, sem parar de andar. – Porque quis caminhar a essa hora e na chuva? E comigo...? – Sussurou o fim da pergunta, mas ele mesmo assim ouviu, porém ignorou.

- Também me faço essa pergunta. Mas a chuva me faz bem, de alguma forma... – Disse, como se tivesse que continuar a frase, mas não continuou.

- E para onde estamos indo? – Perguntou confusa.

- Não sei dizer.

- Sabe onde estamos? - Mais perguntas, para quebrar o silêncio.

- Talvez.

- E sabe como voltaremos?

- Sente-se incomodada com a minha presença? – Perguntou, deixando-a mais confusa ainda. – Digo, quer voltar para casa?

- Não... – Respondeu, sinceramente.

- Então apenas espere, mulher. – Ele disse. Sempre odiou a forma de ele a chamar. "Mulher". Será que seu nome era tão difícil? "Orihime-chan". "Inoue-chan". Será que ele tinha algum bloqueio em chamá-la pelo nome ou até mesmo o sobrenome?

Continuaram andando, cada vez mais próximos enquanto a chuva apertava. Teriam que passar pela linha do trem e a faixa já se abaixava para impedir a passagem, quando ele levantou um pouco o guarda-chuva, passou o braço pela a cintura dela e correu para conseguir passar. Suas pernas apenas se mexiam involuntariamente, correndo junto a ele. Com os olhos fechados, encolhida com uma mão sobre as costas da jaqueta dele e a outra sobre a camisa que lhe cobria a barriga. Estavam, praticamente, abraçados. Mesmo com toda a correria, conseguia sentir seu cheiro, conseguia sentir o calor que ele emanava. Depois de dados alguns passos distante da passagem a faixa abaixou totalmente e o trem passou rapidamente. Ele soltou sua cintura, lentamente e com um pouco de esforço, enquanto Inoue abria os olhos e soltava a jaqueta e a camisa dele. Eles não trocam palavra alguma, ele coloca a mão no bolso enquanto a outra segura o chapéu e ela se encolhe, com frio novamente, abraçando a si mesma.

- Está com frio?

- N-Não... Estou bem. - Inoue o olhou e sorriu. Ulquiorra sabia que ela estava mentindo, mas não iria insistir. Já achava ter se drogado por estar ali.

Andaram mais um pouco, ainda em silêncio, pararam em frente à uma loja onde havia uma máquina de bebidas quentes. Ele pegou um pouco de dinheiro, colocando na maquina e apertando um botão qualquer. Depois pegou o copo de chocolate quente e deu para Inoue.

- Ah... Obrigada, Ulquiorra-san. – Agradeceu, pegando o copo. Ele apenas afirmou com a cabeça e continuaram andando. Não demorou muito, chegaram a um imenso campo florido, a chuva já cessava. As luzes das casas e prédios se estendiam ao longe, na distância, em uma deslumbrante vista. Caminharam mais um pouco a procura de um lugar para sentar, Ulquiorra tirou a jaqueta, colocando sobre o banco que estava ali. Sentou e Inoue fez o mesmo.

- Esse lugar é lindo... – Inoue dizia sem tirar os olhos do campo.

- Essa cidade nunca muda... – Murmurou. Percebeu que parara de chover e fechou o guarda-chuva.

- Ulquiorra-san já veio para Karakura antes? – Perguntou, agora olhando para o copo de chocolate quente que aquecia suas mãos.

- Quando criança... Eu e Nell vínhamos todas as férias para cá com nosso pai, ficar na casa do nosso primo. – Ele explicava, sem olhá-la. – Nossa mãe havia morrido quando Nell nasceu. E nosso pai... Sofreu um acidente ano passado. – Ele terminou e Inoue passou a olhá-lo, assustada.

- Eu... – Pensava em algo para dizer, algo confortador. Mas, como na maioria das vezes que estava com ele, não fazia idéia de como arrumar palavras. Ele a encarou e conseguia ver nos seus olhos tudo o que queria ouvir, mesmo que as palavras não viessem.

- Eu sempre vinha até esse lugar. Era, definitivamente, meu lugar favorito.

- É um ótimo lugar. – Ela sorria para ele.

- _Aquela ali não é Inoue? – _Ouvia-se a voz, ao longe. -Ei, Inoue!

- Uh? – Inoue virou ao ouvir seu nome e viu Tatsuki correr em sua direção, junta a Ichigo e Rukia, que vinham lenta e tranquilamente atrás dela e de mãos dadas. – Tatsuki-chan.

- Inoue, o que está fazendo aqui há essa hora? – Podia sentir a preocupação em sua voz. – Ahh, esse não é seu primo, Ichigo? – Perguntou, apontando para Ulquiorra, que sequer fez questão de olhá-la e continuava observando o campo a sua frente.

- Ulquiorra... Inoue. – Ichigo parou, junto à Rukia, na frente deles. Confuso pelos dois estarem juntos. – O que estão fazendo aqui?

- Não deveriam estar na festa? – O moreno perguntou, agora com os olhos sobre Ichigo.

- Não gosto de festas.

- Muito menos eu. – Tatsuki respondeu, em seguida.

- Não tenho opção. – Rukia disse emburrada.

- Esta tudo bem mesmo? – Tatsuki perguntava para a amiga.

- Uhum. Não se preocupe, Tatsuki-chan. – Disse com um grande e confortador sorriso no rosto.

- Bom, então vamos...? Estou com sono. – Rukia dizia bocejando em seguida. Olhou para Orihime e sorriu. – Se cuida, Inoue.

- Até mais... – Ichigo disse, voltando a andar, agora abraçado à Rukia. Inoue ficou observando eles irem embora até não conseguir mais enxergá-los graças à escuridão. Ulquiorra percebeu o olhar cabisbaixo dela, mas preferiu não dizer nada.

Passou um tempo depois de eles irem embora e Inoue bocejava discretamente.

- Quer voltar?

- N-Não. – Ela sorriu. Gostava de estar ali, gostava da presença dele. Passou mais um curto período de tempo e o silêncio que se instalou ali novamente fez com que Inoue dormisse. Ulquiorra já podia sentir as gotas de chuva. Pegou a jaqueta, botando a parte seca sobre a cabeça de Inoue. A pegou, colocando-a nas costas com as pernas entre a sua cintura e os braços em volta de seu pescoço. Deixou o copo de chocolate quente vazio e o guarda-chuva ali mesmo.

- Mulher teimosa. – Murmurou para si mesmo, e sorriu de lado. Eram raras as vezes em que Ulquiorra sorria... E todas essas vezes ele estava junto à Inoue. Começou a caminhar apressado antes que a chuva se apertasse e ela ainda dormia com as bochechas encostadas nas suas. Passara pela loja, pela linha do trem e por várias ruas escuras. As gotas de chuva caiam cada vez mais, logo chegariam em casa. Inoue abriu os olhos lentamente tentando entender a situação... Via as ruas passarem com certa velocidade, uma jaqueta um pouco pesada, por estar molhada, sobre sua cabeça e ombros, chuva caia nos seus braços e nas pernas que Ulquiorra segurava.

- Ulqui... Orra... San...?

- Acordou, mulher? Já estamos chegando. – Disse, sem parar de correr. Ela apenas afirmou com a cabeça, encostando sua bochecha a dele, sentindo a pele quente contra a sua e fechou os olhos novamente, mas não dormiu. – Chegamos. – Disse um pouco ofegante, depois de um tempo correndo. Soltou uma das pernas de Inoue e pegou a chave escondida no vaso de plantas, abrindo a porta e correndo para dentro.

- O-Obrigada... – Agradeceu, descendo de suas costas e percebendo que estavam na casa dele.

- Nell? Grimmjow? – Gritava, procurando alguém na casa. Deveriam estar na festa ainda. – Ótimo, Nell vai querer me matar por isso. Espere aqui. – Ela afirmou com a cabeça novamente. Ele a olhou durante um tempo. Que tipo de poder era aquele que ela tinha? Que tipo de droga era aquela que o incentivava a fazer aquelas coisas? _"O meu maior e mais novo vício."_ Pensou. Tirou a camisa molhada e os sapatos, e subiu as escadas, com a água da calça caindo contra o piso de madeira. Entrou no banheiro, tirando a calça e enrolando a parte de baixo do corpo com uma toalha. Pegou mais algumas toalhas e desceu as escadas.

- Ulquiorra-san... Eu posso me arrumar em casa, não tem problema.

- Seque-se, mulher. – Disse, lhe dando as toalhas e depois subindo as escadas novamente – Vou trocar de roupa e te levar.

- Ah... Tudo bem. – Secou-se o máximo que podia sem tirar a roupa e esperou que ele descesse. E não demorou muito e ele já estava ali, com cabelo penteado e roupas trocadas. Passou por ela, abrindo a porta e saiu esperando que ela se juntasse a ele embaixo do guarda-chuva já aberto, e fechou a porta sem trancá-la. Andaram e deram a volta, Inoue abriu o pequeno portão e passaram correndo pela passagem entre o jardim, logo chegando a porta que ela abriu com facilidade.

- Troque de roupa e tome um banho. Não quero que me culpem caso fique resfriada. – Disse, indiferente e se preparando para dar meia-volta.

- Ulquiorra-san. – Ela chamou e ele parou, olhando-a. – Obrigada. – Disse, e sem se importar com qual seria a reação dele lhe deu um beijo na bochecha e entrou em casa em seguida. Quantas vezes havia o agradecido essa noite? Não importa.

- Obrigado, mulher. – Ele murmurou, mas ela não conseguiu ouvir. Voltou para casa, para secar o chão antes que Nell chegasse e reclamasse daquilo até o resto da semana.

Inoue subiu as escadas para fazer como ele havia pedido. Tirou a roupa, tomou um banho rápido e colocou um pijama. Foi direto para o quarto, abriu uma pequena parte da cortina mais uma vez e o procurou por todas as janelas que era possível se ver dali. Não conseguiu enxergá-lo, mas sabia que estava no primeiro andar ainda, por ser o único com as luzes acesas.

- Inoue-chan! – Ouviu a voz de Matsumoto seguida do barulho da porta de frente batendo.

- Matsumoto-chan... Como estava a festa? – Perguntou ao sair do quarto e vê-la subindo as escadas.

- Muito boa. – Ela sorria, com o rosto corado. Devia ter bebido bastante, mas continuava em pé e sóbria. Ou quase. – Pobre Nell. Deve estar sofrendo com Grimmjow. Minha parte eu já fiz.

- Uh?

- Veja... – Ela disse, puxando Inoue para a janela da frente e abrindo a cortina. Lá em baixo, indo em direção a porta da casa vizinha estava um Grimmjow bêbado, sem camisa e quase caindo no chão. Seu braço apoiado em volta do ombro da Nell que tentava segura-lo com todas as forças. Ulquiorra também estava ali, mas não fez questão de ajudar, apenas abriu a porta para o amigo e a irmã. Quando foi mesmo que pegaram esse hábito de 'espionar' os vizinhos pelas janelas?

- Matsumoto-chan...! O que você fez?

- Dei um pouco de diversão a ele, oras. – Ela disse, com um sorriso malicioso. – Bom, vou tomar banho. Boa noite, Inoue-chan.

Era sua mais nova mania... Passeios noturnos até aquele lugar. O lugar preferido de Ulquiorra, e que agora era seu preferido também. Se sentia bem ali, esquecia-se de seus problemas durante o tempo que observava aquele campo. Deixava que as lágrimas rolassem pelo seu rosto, sem medo ou vergonha. Ainda guardava em si um pouco da dor de ter que ver Ichigo e Rukia se beijando todos os dias. Por hábito, levantou as pernas trazendo-as para perto do corpo e abraçando-as. Abaixou a cabeça e continuou chorando... Encolhida graças ao frio.

- Por mais quantos dias pretende continuar vindo até aqui para chorar por ele? – Ele perguntou. Sempre estava ao longe, observando-a. E ela já havia percebido e não se incomodava que ele a visse chorando, já acontecera tantas vezes. Mas dessa vez ele foi até ela. – Você esta sendo teimosa. Não importa mais o que aconteça a seguir. – Dizia, enquanto se aproximava. Ela levantou do banco sem desviar o olhar. - O que quer que eu diga? "Ele irá largá-la e amar você pela eternidade"? Inútil. Abra seus olhos e veja o que tem ao seu redor, mulher... – Não terminou a frase como queria... Não botou ali a parte mais importante. _"Eu estou aqui. Eu sempre estarei aqui." _Não saberia como dizer, mas também não precisou dizer.

- Obrigada mais uma vez. - Inoue murmurou antes de dar um passo, acabando com aquela incômoda distância entre os dois e encostar os lábios sobre os dele. Não sabia por que havia feito aquilo, mas não se arrependia. E não tinha mais duvidas que não teria de se arrepender quando ele botou a mão em sua cintura e lhe retribuiu o beijo.

- Eu estou aqui. Eu sempre estarei aqui. – Ele disse, finalmente. Dando-lhe mais um beijo.

* * *

"_Minha cabeça doía, meus olhos pesavam e não queria abri-los, mas acabei o fazendo. E logo avistei mais quatro pares de olhos. _

_- Parabéns, Inoue-chan! – Matsumoto e Nell gritaram em uníssono e já me estendiam as caixas com presentes. Grimmjow apenas disse um "Feliz aniversário" e Ulquiorra só ficou encarando, sem dizer nada. Sentei na cama, esfregando os olhos. _

_- Obrigada, minna – Agradeci, lançando um sorriso para eles. Tinha me esquecido. Dia 21 de fevereiro havia chegado... O meu aniversário."_

Já estava tarde, todos haviam ido embora da festa surpresa que Matsumoto e Nell haviam feito para ela. Matsumoto já estava dormindo, mas Inoue ficou sentada na cama, pensando. O celular tocou e ela apenas olhou para a pequena tela que agora brilhava e nela havia o nome _dele_. Levantou da cama rapidamente e pegou o celular.

- Ulquiorra-san. – Disse, sem esperar que ele falasse algo e sentiu seu rosto queimar.

_- Olá, mulher. _

_- _O... O que houve?

_- Abra a janela do seu quarto. _–Ele pediu e, como sempre, ela apenas obedeceu. Levantou a cortina e abriu a janela. Ao abrir, uma faixa branca, escrita: "Feliz aniversário" em dourado, caiu pendurada a sua frente. E embaixo da fita uma pequena caixa embrulhada em um papel prata com uma fita dourada.

Aquele era, definitivamente, o melhor aniversário que já tivera. E sabia não estar exagerando em pensar assim. Pegou a pequena caixa, sem soltar o telefone, e abriu, sem perceber que da janela à frente, Ulquiorra a observava. Dentro da caixa havia um cordão com correntes finas de prata e um pingente com formato de uma estrela, muito bem detalhada por sinal, e em uma das pontas escrito delicadamente em dourado: "Inoue", e ao lado do cordão uma bola de cristal, ou melhor, um globo de neve. Onde dentro havia uma pequena boneca ruiva sentada em um banco e um moreno, em pé, ao seu lado. E ambos olhavam um grande campo coberto de neve e, ao longe, as casas iluminadas. Balançou um pouco a bola de cristal espalhando por ela os pequenos 'flocos de neve' que tinha ali dentro.

– _Feliz aniversário, Orihime. – _Ele disse e desligou. Já estava satisfeito ao ver, pela janela do quarto, a expressão de surpresa de Inoue. Sabe se lá porque, lagrimas escorreram sobre as bochechas coradas da jovem e um sorriso se alargou nos lábios. Ele sorriu para si mesmo, sentindo-se orgulhoso de si e fechou a cortina de seu quarto. Já conseguira tudo que queria naquela noite.

* * *

**N/A:**

Eu disse que esse era maior. :x E eu achei esse melhor, mas vai saber né. Espero que gostem 3

E não se esqueçam... REVIEW T_T'


End file.
